Sanctuary of the Fallen
by Oracle Kahlan
Summary: Bleach and Shadow of the Colossus meet. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo faces an unexpected challenge: his family's legacy. Pairings can be determined according to your reviews. WARNING - This is before Fullbring Arc, so it WILL contain spoilers.
1. Prologue

_There is a tale the Elders would speak of around the Village. _

_The story of the Forbidden Lands, and the hidden Spirit named Dormin._

Before your time, humans lived in harmony with this dual God. They spoke as darkness and light, male and female.

However, things changed. The humans began to see Dormin as evil. They couldn't escape the lands they called home, for Dormin trapped them.

The Lords prayed to the sky and begged to be shown the way to liberate their people.

Lo, a sword fell from the heavens from the talons of a hawk, Ancient and whispering secrets.

The youngest of them, Lord Emon, bravely stood above the rest and sealed Dormin away. 16 idols, pieces of the entity, were separated to destroy Their influence.

And so the people escaped the Forbidden Lands and found a new home, where no Spirit Being commanded them.

The tale lived on.

It was passed down, whispering of a Being that controlled darkness and light. A Being that could even bring souls back to the departed.

One man took it to heart, struck with grief.

A Wandering Warrior mourned the loss of his beloved Mono.

She had hair like that of a raven and lush brown eyes... but lived a cursed existance.

She died, leaving the man wrought with despair.

With passion stirred, he stole the Ancient Sword and rode with her and his steed, Agro, to the Forbidden Lands.

The Wanderer never truly expected a voice to call to him within the Shrine.

"...the...Ancient Sword...and a human...amusing" It was a female and a male speaking together, serene.

The Wandering man turned, hazel hair lit up like a chestnut red in the rays of light from the ceiling. His blue eyes, wide with wonder, stared above.

"Are you... Dormin?"

An echoing laugh rang off the walls.

"Aye, we are Dormin. Why hast thou come here, wielding the Ancient Sword?"

His stance shifted, uneasily listening to the ever-shifting, dual-gendered voice.

"This woman," the Wanderer glanced, "was taken from life too soon. Please...bring her back."

The laugh grew sharp before silencing. The disembodied voice returned, mellow as if from deep thought,

"... It is true we can do such a thing. However, thou must be willing to perform a task for us first..."

_"Behold the sixteen idols along this Shrine's Hall._

_Destroy them, and we shall bring thy beloved's soul back._

_They cannot be destroyed by normal means..._

_In this land there are Colossi, beings of the Land. Slay them, and one by one the idols shall fall._

_But know this..._

_The price thou pay will be heavy indeed._"

After a pause, the man considered the offer.

He had come so far already...

"It doesn't matter."

"Very well. Direct thy sword to the light. It shall carry thee to thy first task..."

One by one, they fell to the Ancient blade.

The Minotaur, the Bull, the Fallen Knight, the War Horse, the Bird, the Dwarf, the Water Snake, the Wall Shadow, the Tortoise, the Sand Snake, the Flame Guardian, the Sea Beast, the Sky Snake, the Land Guardian, the Sentry...and the Great Magician...

There was deception here.

Each time a Colossi was slain, a fragment of Dormin's essence gathered in the Wanderer's being.

Lord Emon rode with soldiers, all too aware of the possible consequences.

Yet...

They arrived in the moment when the horror climaxed.

Dormin revived, using the Wanderer as a vessel. They mocked the Lord, relishing in Their victory.

"We have taken this Warrior's body..."

Mono lay cold upon the stone slab...the last sight the Wanderer ever beheld.

Taking up the Ancient Sword, Lord Emon cast it into the pool of water and poured all its essence into cleansing the human.

"Return him to a state where he knows no corruption..."

Dormin's hold instantly vanished...and with it, so too did the connection between the two islands.

"Someday," Emon looked upon the crumbling bridge with sadness, "they will be cleansed of their wrongdoing..."

Weak eyes fluttered open, the chilled stone beneath her losing comfort. All that was left was the man's horse, Agro... A creature she knew...

Softly, a cry came to her ears. The cries...of a child?

There in the remains of the pool lay a small infant. It held the horns of the cursed Dormin, but knew nothing of evil.

Mono picked up the child and wept.

"Heed our Words, O Wanderer.

Thy descendants now carry my blood. For this, we will allow thee to live in our lands. Eat of its plentiful bounty, live in freedom.

However, know this...

Should thou or thy children ever forsake our gift and leave these Lands... We will curse them from within!

Of the sixteen thou vanquished, so too will thy children be cursed.

They will be the vessel of their essence, the container of its strength and madness.

Should thou wish to break this evil, take up thy blade and slay them...

As was done so long ago."

* * *

_Have you ever felt pure stone? The smooth yet rough texture, its imperfections and beauty._

_It can become your shelter from the rain, the heat, or the cold._

_It can become your enemy, sheer and jagged as it digs into your supple flesh and crushes you without mercy._

_The rain...it has always been a part of my life. Thanks to the people I have met, the friends I have made... The rain has subsided in my heart._

_I still remember her confident smile as she disappeared before my eyes._

_My life is better for it. Yet still I feel a passion stirring in my soul._

_It beckons me._

_My name still dubs me as a guardian, should I not act as such?_

_17 months have gone by since the remnants of my short lived time as a Substitute came to an end._

_Certainly, I could visit if I so wished. It didn't seem right though, so I put myself to work at school._

_I convinced myself it was for money to go to college, but in reality it was just something to keep my mind and body busy._

_Don't slack, I told myself. Keep your body strong!_

_Be ready for everything and anything, hard as the stone below your feet._

_So why was I so distraught when old family faces came to call upon me?_

In an instant, air was flying out of his lungs. It caught the young man off guard, since it was an hour EARLIER than his Father's usual wake up call.

Brown eyes flew open in shock, fists clenching in recoil to assault the intruder.

Instead he was met with an increasingly crushing body weight from a...petite...body!?

A short woman had both her knees digging into his gut, wearing a tank top and sleek black shorts. Her unkempt hair was messy and dark orange, littered with black streaks as if it were a bad dye job.

The terrifying part was her eyes. She was grinning innocently, but her eyes were glowing an unnatural blue hue.

Why did her knees feel like two jagged rocks?

"Get off!" Ichigo finally shouted at the intruder, fists still curled.

Thankfully, she obeyed. She flicked up, and landed with a very audible thud on the floor. It was then that he began to see who this was.

"Wait," his gaze narrowed, "Aunt... Yumi?"

The last time he saw this woman was over six years ago, at his Mother's funeral. She didn't look a single day over 25, and she claimed to be the "older" sister!?

"That's me! I'm so glad you remembered, little one." Her voice rang in his ears slightly, which he attributed to the early hour and his annoyance.

"Well, that's just peachy. Why couldn't you use the front door like a normal person, huh?" Ichigo shot an accusing glare. An emotional wall sprouted up around him, not wanting to admit being shaken. An intruder through the window reminded him almost instantly of his Shinigami companions.

...disappointment quickly became overshadowed by his shock.

"Does the old man know you're here?"

Her expression was amused.

"No. I only came to see you."

A short scoff slipped past his lips, waving a hand to gesture for her to speak her mind.

After 17 months of uneventfulness, this would certainly be a change.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aftermath

**A.N: **And now for the next part! I hope you enjoy. Please review, I'd love to hear some feedback.

* * *

_8 years ago_

The huddled mass of people at the funeral that day were silent and few in number.

Isshin, his two daughters, and his son quietly stood and listened as Masaki was laid to rest.

The only sounds were that of the confused and faint hiccups of the girls as they cried.

A woman dressed in black was the only other guest. She spoke with the Priest and Isshin while the children comforted each other.

As if gliding, she came to them and kneeled. Her stark hair was vibrant like Ichigo's, and her smile was kind. Chocolate brown eyes offered a comforting gaze, though it seemed wrong somehow.

"Do not worry," she softly said, "everything will turn out alright."

That was the last they heard from their Aunt.

* * *

_Present_

Here she was, not a single day older. The haunting woman was smiling, lips crooked as if she were about to playfully pounce.

Ichigo felt cold fear in his bones- an unusual occurrence.

Finally she began to speak.

"I am certain you're probably wondering why I'm here."

His lips twitched, inaudible annoyance very much apparent.

"I can't tell you yet."

Fists clenched.

"However, I do bring good news! You shall get to meet your family. Are you not happy for such a thing? I have arranged a small party- since, you are a man now!"

No, he did not seem particularly happy. She still hadn't explained a thing!

"In due time, berry." The woman rolled her eyes at his anger, poking his chest.

The touch made him recoil instantly, the feeling like that of cold heat.

A laugh like the air itself echoed in his ears as she was suddenly behind him, stretching out the window. He flinched and turned, only to see her backside as she vanished from view.

It was then that a sudden sickening sensation took him to his knees- and in the moment it came, it was gone.

'If... I had my powers...'

He couldn't finish the thought.

The alarm rang for school.

* * *

_Orihime's POV_

A lot of things have happened in the past two years.

It has been an incredible experience; terrifying yet awe-inspiring.

Chad, Ishida, Kurosaki and I all remained friends.

We became stronger together, vowing to protect Kurosaki while his powers were...gone...

He notices when we leave suddenly.

The look in his eyes used to make me sad at first, but I understand his expression now.

Kurosaki loved to battle. I won't deny that.

He's bored with his life now... I can see it in his eyes as he changes sport teams every week.

I still care for him, but my anxiety has lessened. I'm stronger now, after all! Now I protect him everyday, and he knows it.

School comes and goes in a blur. A hollow only came around twice, and Ishida took care of them.

Kurosaki seemed shaken early today, but when Chad asked his face regained color and he shrugged it away.

Perhaps...

"Kurosaki, I really ...like you."

He chokes on air.

"...Eh? Me? In... Inoue... We're both so young... And... I hadn't even thought..."

Inwardly I giggled, nodding at him. I could see an emotional wall being thrown up around him. It was like Tatsuki said, he was skittish with such things! He had the same pale expression as this morning.

"...just give me time."

Satisfied, I offered a hug. He returned the gesture but he seemed lost in thought. Flustered now, I giggled. Darn it!... He must be stressed, and here I am throwing a wrench?

Oh, Orihime... Keep yourself together!

I waved and bid farewell, barely catching his "Good bye."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

One word described Inoue best, and it was ... Unpredictable.

On top of everything, she has...those feelings for me?

Now that's a word I'll always struggle with.

Passion, anger, joy, sadness... They're basic. I know them.

However, those... "Feelings"...they're untested waters.

I don't recognize it.

I don't know it.

In fact, the very idea of not knowing(and certainly I was presented with such anxiety with Tatsuki and Rukia) made me altogether feel like hiding under a fucking rock.

Then it hit me.

Wait.

That's a rock! No, wait...a man!?

"Oh... There you are, kid!"

This man had a beard to match Odin. It was unusual for the natives, his jet black hair only highlighted the piercing blue gaze.

Blue...eyes...

They glowed like Yumi's!

"Who are you?" I blurted instantly, anger flared at the memory of my Aunt's mysterious words.

His laugh boomed in my ears, triggering a flinch.

"Listen, kid. Yumi's a sucker for surprises, so I'll try and lay it straight. We're having a family reunion and she wants you there."

My eyes narrowed.

"Why not tell the old man too? Aren't Yuzu and Karin coming?"

The burly man shrugged.

"Nope. Just a few of us. We've been meaning to have one, but you were ...occupied."

He's implying it's my fault?

"And if I refuse to go?"

His expression shifted, and I suddenly felt the stark sense of being powerless.

"... You'll go."

And as soon as he had come, he walked from sight.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Reunion

(Ichigo's point of view)

Evening came quickly; my troubled thoughts making the time pass with ease. I had not come up with a solution to my predicament and decided to leave it be for now. I would ask the old man about it tomorrow, once my sisters were gone for school.

That man...

His eyes still haunted me. It was hard to get away from the mental image.

Yumi had the exact same eyes; that same shade of light blue, glowing like two embers in their eye sockets.

I shuddered immensely, noticing a shift in the wind. Was there a storm coming? It seemed suddenly so quietly...

"Kurosaki, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

A voice was angrily shouting at me, and it turned out to belong to Ishida. My eyes flickered to attention, focusing on a fuzzy figure a mere foot from my face. It ...

A ...Hollow!

I sucked in my breath, jumping back just as Ishida took aim and shot at it. At least, that appeared to be the case. It was all nearly impossible to see for me.

"What's wrong with you?" He turned to me, irritated. "You walked right into it, almost! Are you an idiot!?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, deeply stung. "I couldn't see it."

Had he forgotten so quickly? Or perhaps he didn't think I was as weak as everyone thought?

Too much credit... He gave me too much credit.

His expression quickly shifted, going from shock to guilt in a matter of moments.

Not waiting for his apology, I turned and headed home.

I decided to tune out his shouts of my name as well.

* * *

Dinner was over in an instant. I couldn't keep food down, something was making my entire body ache.

Yuzu expressed concern, but a smile and a quick chuckle passed it off as exam stress.

Since I was no longer a Shinigami, who could doubt me?

I flopped into bed, not bothering to remove my clothes from school.

Tired ...

I was so tired. Emotionally more so than physically.

A darkness was invading my vision, making my eyelids heavy ...as I slowly drifted to sleep...

* * *

_Ocean..._

_I hear the waves of an ocean crashing._

My eyes jumped open, a sharp gasp escaping as the humid air rushed in. I could taste sea water.

A thick woods lay ahead of me, dark and looming. An island...

But how? Was I dreaming? It felt so real...the sand was warm and soft beneath my feet.

"_I've arranged ...a party. A reunion of sorts._"

No, that's impossible.

I would have noticed being dragged away...

With a hiss of trepidation, I moved forward into the wooded area.

A small beacon of light guided me, flickering. A Bon fire had been set...

I unconsciously sucked in my breath and held it as I arrived. I saw many shadowy figures, of various shapes and sizes.

"Wha..."

My voice cracked, as if losing its ability to function.

15, I see 15 shadows.

"_You've arrived._"

"_Join our dance_."

"_You're here! You're here!_"

My body remained frozen, staring slack jawed at the people before me. Some, I could tell were related. Others confused and alarmed me.

No...

They couldn't possibly be my family.

Their eyes.. Are all the same!

"I'm afraid." My lips moved effortlessly despite the trance.

Yumi's giggle could be heard from within the circle of dancers.

The dancing seemed to go on for hours, dawn quickly approaching. I could feel the dew forming at my feet, even.

What...

What sort of family was this?

They all moved together, never one over the other...

Bit by bit, it died down.

Even Yumi disappeared from the stragglers.

Only one figure remained, one I had not seen?

"Who?"

I couldn't properly form the question. My throat was dry.

_You know. You know us._

My hands compulsively clamped over my ears. That voice...! It shifted between male and female, much like the figure's appearance.

They were lithe, yet manly. Delicate, yet with a strong glance.

And it held the same blue ember eyes...

"I don't. I don't know you. I want to go home."

A smile spread on their lips, a slow chuckle shattering my resolve further.

_You will remember us..._

A hand reached to my chest, digging in and pulling.

It...

It burns!

I can't react...

If only I still ...

(...was a Shinigami? What... A foolish thought.)

Darkness clouded my vision once again.

* * *

"Nhhyahh!"

Breathing hard, I sat up sharply. My lip was hurting and my chest ached...

Yet I was still in bed.

A nightmare ... I was relieved that was what it turned out to be.

I touched a finger to my lip, realizing I had bitten it in my sleep.

How odd. Why...was my blood black?

* * *

"Where's Dad?"

Yuzu looked at me from the kitchen with a smile.

"He said he had a meeting at the Hospital today, so it's just us today! Want some breakfast, brother?"

Karin wasn't here either. Though, from the lack of soccer shoes it was evident she was out playing today.

I sat down at the table, feeling the ache from last night suddenly settle in my bones again. It felt heavy... But after rejecting dinner last night I didn't want to hurt her feelings by skipping out on her cooking again.

She was always so worried for me...

"Here!"

I blinked, looking up to see a plate of rice porridge. Ah!

"I know you weren't feeling well yesterday, so I made you something good so your stomach won't get upset."

I couldn't help but smile. Yuzu really did take on such a motherly role...

Yes, this was family. Not that haunting circle... This is my family.

"Thank you, Yuzu."

She smiled and reached to hug me, wrapping her arms near the crook of my arms.

Suddenly she squeaked, flinching back. She made no other evident sign of discomfort, but the flinch was obvious enough.

It looked as though she hugged a jagged boulder.

* * *

Being outside in broad daylight was refreshing after last night's dream. I breathed in deeply, relieved. A dream...

I wondered silently what it was all supposed to mean. I knew for certain that there was a kernel of fear there of the unknown...but the rest...

Something was definitely wrong with that family. It didn't matter how much I denied it.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ah, shit.

I turned and saw Orihime heading towards me. She looked concerned, which meant nothing good was to come of this conversation ...

"I'm glad to see you out and about Kurosaki-kun. To be honest ...we were getting worried about you."

Eh?

"I know it's been rough on you lately... And we haven't helped at all, have we? We thought that by not mentioning it, we could spare you pain. But it seems that's only made it worse."

She's right. Not knowing just makes it all the more evident ...

"So I decided not to hide anything from you anymore, Kurosaki-kun! I don't want to make you feel weak... Not after all the times you and the others supported me when I was feeling useless."

She really...

Had I really been doubting my friends so much? They too were part of my family ...

"I'm sorry... I've been so distant lately, haven't I...? I won't hide anything from you either. The truth is, I..."

My throat suddenly closed. I felt my breath hitch as something slid into my back.

It hurts!

Was I ...being attacked!?

Orihime was looking at me in horror as a spray of black blood gushed from behind me.

Black...

My eyes felt heavy, seeing appendages starting to form around me.

"... Hollow... I ...see...a hollow."

Then my vision finally faded.

* * *

(General POV. Third Person.)

It was uncertain what the reason was for the woman's horrified expression.

Was it the black blood spewing forth from her companion?

Was it the fact that a hollow slipped past her senses so plainly and attacked?

Perhaps even it was because said companion looked like death itself, proudly declaring that the hollow could be seen.

"_N__o. Not like this._"

She had trained so hard to protect him, and at this vital moment...

How could she have failed!?

The hollow roared, pushing the man away like a rag doll. He hit the concrete hard, with seemingly enough force to break the ground below.

Rage burned in her belly, summoning forth her warrior fairy, Tsubaki.

"I REJECT!"

It shot out like a dart, slamming through the creature's arms and the jutting appendages it had used to run Ichigo through.

"_I will protect him...this time!_"

Her grey eyes flared with strength, remembering all that time ago...

_Stand back, Inoue. I'll end this quickly._

_... I'll win, for sure._

"That's my line now... Kurosaki-kun."

The hollow turned to her with an enraged roar. It was obviously an adjuchas class, with its strength and ability to conceal its pressure.

It shot out its remaining appendage at her, aiming to strike her throat.

"I reject."

The orange shield burst forth in front of her, blocking the blow and exploding violently. It shrieked in pain, pulling back.

"Inoue-san!"

That voice!

"Inoue!"

It was Chad and Ishida!

"You're here!" Orihime beamed proudly, seeing their looks of shock at the hollow's state.

"Ishida-kun, please make sure Kurosaki-kun is alright."

The man gave her a puzzled look, but obliged. He silently wondered what all the black substance was on the ground... No hollow bled that way.

"Sado-kun."

"Mmh."

They both stepped forward, one with Tsubaki and the other man with his fist.

The hollow sneered in rage, rushing forward with its only arm. Chad moved forward, launching an explosion of energy at its legs. Tsubaki darted forth, aiming to slice through its mask.

It didn't land.

The hollow started to regenerate in a flash, its tendril appendages reforming and darting out to attack.

One ran Chad through the arm and the other smashed Tsubaki away.

"Sado-kun!"

It was coming forward!

She called forth her shield again to buy time, but it ignored the explosion this time.

Where was Ishida? Was...

The oncoming arm stopped an inch from her face, trembling. It seemed to be trying to move with all its might, yet...

Someone was holding onto it.

"Kuros..."

He was standing there, gripping the arm of the hollow tightly. He seemed to flinch his hand only an inch and it flew backwards as Ichigo stepped forward.

Not a word was said.

Even as the hollow charged forward again, he said nothing.

This unnatural strength, the silence...

This...can't be him.

He gripped tightly onto the hollow, ripping off its two tendrils as he leaped forward to pin it down at the neck with his knees.

In a flash, he was pounding his fists into the hollow mask, breaking it slowly as it screamed in pain.

And finally it was over. The creature disappeared slowly, leaving only the blood stained man behind.

His stance seemed to focus and he looked to Orihime finally.

"W...wh..." Words couldn't form at her lips. It was...too much to comprehend.

Why...were those eyes so hauntingly blue? Those weren't the eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo!


	4. Chapter 3: Consequence

Chapter 3: Consequence

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! There are two tallies for pairing so far. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

(A few moments earlier.)

A hollow...

I know I saw it. I heard that unique cry, FELT its pressure envelop me. Appendages had ran through my back as it appeared around me.

Suddenly my body hit the concrete, shattering it around my body.

It felt strangely numb, like how one falls onto foam. It conformed around _me_...

Voices...

Shouting ...

A warm set of arms lifted me into their gentle hold, yelling down at me to wake up.

Ishida.

My eyes cracked open, trying to form words. Behind him I could see explosions of light.

"Chad. Inoue." I croaked hoarsely, feeling an all too familiar burning sensation forming in my chest.

Ishida looked away, standing to help them fight back.

_You will...remember us._

"...!" My insides suddenly began to surge, as if it were tearing itself apart from within.

It burns! Stop!

_"Who are you?"_

_There's a flash of auburn hair, blue eyes framed by a dirty face. The resolve to win._

_'I am the last...' A rumbling voice answered. Was it...my own?_

It clicked. Something blossomed in my throat, choking my mind...

In a desperate attempt to regain control I reached to Ishida...

Yet...he crumbled at my grasp. His shoulder...

The hollow roared once more, ringing in my ears.

'A threat.'

* * *

(General POV, present)

Whatever it was, it had ceased its angry rampage after the hollow died.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood there limply, staring at the woman as a blind man did to the sun.

She whipped her head around wildly, seeing Chad getting back up slowly.

To the side was...

"ISHIDA-KUN!" A horrified cry escaped her, seeing her fallen friend. His shoulder had been twisted out of place...! Who could have-?

Her expression paled as a piercing voice answered her silent question.

"Sorry," the dull expression seemed caught between curiosity and sadness, "It broke when we tried to push him aside... It was...not...our intention."

Pushing aside a cry of fear, she summoned her fairies to heal the wounded Ishida. Orihime stood, going to stand by Chad's side as their ..."friend" continued to watch them.

Chad was the first to speak.

"What have you done with Ichigo?" It was demanding, but still quiet and true to the giant's nature.

The being tilted its head, narrowing blue eyes to slits. "Done? We... We haven't...?" It moved its hand in fluttering, twitchy motions, feeling along the face, jaw, hair.

"... But we are Kuro... No... Are we?"

Something seemed to slip, horror settling in the formerly dull expression.

"We... We aren't ... -I-... am Kurosaki Ichigo ..."

Orihime went to move towards him but Chad's arm held her back.

"I am... I am... I...?"

_Thwack._

A sharp noise came from behind him as his eyes dulled. The man crumpled to the ground, revealing the smiling woman behind him. Yumi wore a brightly colored scarf over her oddly dark clothes.

"Sorry. I'll be taking my nephew from here."

She reached forward, only to have an arrow suddenly jutting through her hand.

The woman howled, eyes briefly flashing red with rage. Her body whipped around, seeing the Quincy half kneeling with his energy bow drawn.

"You're mistaken. We'll be taking our friend home."

"You what?! Your friend?"

The woman cackled, pulling the arrow from her hand and shattering it with a clench of her first.

"He isn't your friend anymore. He is one of us." Lips ran over her teeth slowly as she steadily moved into an offensive stance.

"One of you? What are you supposed to be?!" Ishida started to draw forth an arrow again.

_We're Cursed._

She was beside him in an instant, slamming her elbow into him. He went spiraling backwards, nose broken severely from the blow as he hit the ground hard.

"Uryu!" Chad cried out for him, summoning the armor around his arm to deliver a swift blow.

Yumi gripped the giant by the wrist, tossing him effortlessly into the air.

Orihime's thoughts became frantic, 'So fast! Strong! Is Kurosaki-kun really related to someone so terrifying? Her hair was so similar to his...'

That strength... The frightening blue eyes.

'Cursed.'

"Tsubaki! I reject!" The warrior fairy came forth quickly, aiming for the woman's back.

It hit home.

Yumi cried in pain, black blood spewing from where her granite skin was pierced.

"Damn you all..." She breathed hard, eyes a deep red now, "I'll kill you ALL!"

_No. You won't._

Her expression grew slack, stopping dead in her tracks.

Ichigo was standing again, blue eyes clear now instead of blank and confused.

"You won't lay a single finger on any of them."

The severity of the tone seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks. She took a step back, as if trying to resist.

"Ma... M...a...lus... You dare turn against your own KIND?!"

The man made an amused "Oh?" noise, crossing arms gently.

"And you should know better than to defy my words."

The silence was deafening between them, lasting for what seemed like an eternity before Yumi slowly slimmed away.

Orihime breathed out hard, summoning her companions to engulf the two men in a healing bubble. Her grey eyes turned to Ichigo, wary.

This man's presence wasn't that of her friend's.

"We heard you. You humans...hold a delicate place in this heart. We could not help but respond to it."

It stepped forward, a coarse hand placing a palm on her cheek.

A rock, a pure rock. It was inhuman.

The blue eyes flickered back to brown for a brief instant, as if grasping itself one last time.

"Sorry."

With a sharp breath, he collapsed- the sound of him hitting the concrete resounding like a crack of thunder.

Was it...over...?

The woman breathed out, almost unaware she had held her breath in the first place.

Her fairies worked for her subconsciously, her fallen comrades slowly healing as she kneeled beside Ichigo to inspect him for any wounds of his own.

A shallow wound was surrounded by a black stain on his linen shirt, the wound that seemingly caused this whole mess. It was already healed over, even, the flesh pink and shinier than the flesh around it.

"Who did this to you?" Orihime mouthed quietly.

Behind her, the sound of clogs approached, hurried. Recognizing it, she whirled around and stood to meet the man.

"Urahara-san!" She did not like how perceptively pale he was, the normally calm man in a hurried stride and expression.

Maybe now...they could get their answers.


End file.
